


Love. Proposal. Marriage. Happiness. Right?

by Hamilton_grape



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_grape/pseuds/Hamilton_grape
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy have been together for more then 2 years, so Spongebob decides  to propose.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Purposing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy it!

"Sandy! I'm back!" Spongebob walked over to Sandy and kissed her. 

"Well, welcome back." Sandy says. "I made dinner"

"Ooh, dinner!" Spongebob ran to the kitchen. 

They sat down and began to eat their lasagna. 

After they finished dinner Spongebob was quick to say something. "Hey Sandy." 

"What Spongebob?" Sandy got up and took the plates to the dishwasher. 

"Want to go to the park?" Spongebob jumped out of his chair. 

"Sure..?" 

Sandy and Spongebob put on coats and walked to the park.

Once they got to the park they started looking around.  
Spongebob grabbed a small box out of his pocket and did the classic kneel. 

"Sandy... Will you marry me."


	2. That can't be true...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob purposed to Sandy.

"I'm sorry... No" Sandy ran off. 

Spongebob didn't know what to do.   
Why did Sandy say no? Did he say or do something?  
A few minutes later Patrick walked up

"Hiya Sponge!" 

"Hey Patrick.." 

"What got you in a sad mood?" Patrick sat next to Spongebob. 

"Sandy said no." 

"Oh, well, you don't need her! You have me!" 

"I do need her Patrick, shes my girlfriend." 

"How 'bout we get some ice cream!" Patrick tries to lighten the mood. 

"Okay" 

Spongebob and Patrick head to the ice cream shop.   
They order their ice cream and sit at a table to eat. 

Only a minute later Patrick is done with his ice cream. 

"That was fast." Spongebob laughs. 

"Quick finish yours! We can go to Squidward's house!" Patrick jumps up from his chair and runs to the door 

Once Spongebob finishes his ice cream they walk to Squidwards house

"Hi Squidward!" Spongebob knocks on Squid's door. 

The door opens and he sees Sandy and Squidward kissing.

"Sandy..."


	3. Spongebob...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob finds Sandy cheating on him

"Spongebob!" Sandy shouts.

"Spongebob!?" Squidwards stared.

"How could you!" Spongebob runs off crying. 

"Yeah, how could you." Patrick runs after Spongebob. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sandy says. 

"Yeah hes just Spongebob." Squidward sits up.

Spongebob ran into his house and hugged Gary. 

"Sandy cheated on meeeee" Spongebob stars crying. 

He new Gary didn't really understand what  
he was saying but he felt better when he talked to Gary. 

"Spongebob?" Patrick walks into Sponge's house. 

"Spongebobbbbbbbbbb" Patrick walks up to Spongebob. 

"Oh, there you are!" Patrick pets Gary. 

"What Patrick, I'm not in the mood." 

"Okay.." Patrick goes back to his rock. 

Later that day Patrick wen't back to Spongebob's house.

"Hiiiiiii" Patrick only saw Gary. 

"Sponge..?" Gary signals to a note.   
The note says: 

Dear whoever finds this note, I have moved back to my parents house forever knowing they will comfort me for forever.   
If you come to m parents house I won't open the door. From, Spongebob. 

"Gary has no one to take care of him know." Patrick looks down at Gary which is staring right at him. 

"OH! I can take care of you, like I did a couple of months ago!" Gary does remember what he is talking   
about but he doesn't care anymore because he's hungry and cold now with no one to hang out with. 

Patrick and Gary go back to his rock. Patrick never saw Spongebob again.


	4. Spongebob returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 years Sponge returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people asked me to make another chapter so here it is!

One day Patrick went to the store. While he was shopping he saw Spongebob.  
"Sponge!" Patrick says. "I thought i'd never see you again!" 

"Patrick!" Spongebob and Patrick run over to each other. 

"How is Gary?" Spongebob asked. 

"Who's Gary?" Patrick stares at Spongebob.   
"My pet snail! Gary!" Spongebob shouts.   
"Ohhhh, I named him Peanut butter." Patrick laughs. 

"I don't care what you re-named him! How is he?" Spongebob asked again.

"He's doing great no need to worry." Patrick continues shopping.

"Can I see him" Spongebob says.  
"Sure pal!" Patrick and Sponge   
start walking to Patrick's rock. Once they get to his place they go inside. 

"Gary!" Spongebob screams. A second later Gary runs over to Spongebob. 

"Gary I missed you!" Spongebob hugs Gary. 

"Wait.... When was the last time you gave Gary a bath?" Spongebob says.   
"Uh, like two months ago." Patrick says as he grabs out a can of beans and puts it on a table. 

"Gary, let me wash you, you need a bath." Spongebob grabs Gary and takes him over to his house   
and gives him a bath. "All better!" Sponge says.   
"Now we can go to sleep" Spongebob and Gary get on their beds and fall asleep.


	5. Ex-girlfriend gets married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob goes to Sandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have this

A few days later Spongebob thought of Sandy. He wanted to go see how she has been doing.   
Once he got done with his work shift he went to Sandy's house. 

"Sandy...?" Spongebob says.

"Spongebob!" Sandy screams as she runs towards him. "Where have you been!?" 

"Forget that. What has happened between you and Squidward for the last two years?" Spongebob asked. 

"Oh, we're getting married.." Sandy trails off. 

"Am I invited?" Spongebob says. 

"Sure.." Sandy walks away. 

"When is it...?" Spongebob asked. 

"Tomorrow, at one"


	6. A very merry wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Squidward get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the last chapter, tbh I don't know.

The next day Spongebob and Patrick were getting ready to go to Squidward and Sandy's wedding.

"Does this look good on me?" Patrick asked.  
Spongebob didn't think it looked good but he didn't wanna say it so all he says is "Yes" 

"Okay, then lets go to the wedding!" Patrick says. Once they get to the wedding they sit at some chairs next to other fish and critters. 

"Today is Christmas and there's a wedding!" Spongebob says. 

"Very merry!" Patrick laughs. 

"Okay, okay, its starting!" Spongebob whispers. 

Spongebob din't care to listen to what the guy was saying so all he heard was "Blah, blah blah." For a few minutes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The guy says.

Spongebob couldn't bare watching Sandy an Squidward kiss so he closed his eyes.

Once it was over Spongebob was quick to leave.

Once he got to this house he slammed the door closed, and cried. 

A couple minutes later there was knocking on his front door so he ran to the door and opened it.

"That's the first wedding I've been to!" Patrick says.   
"I'm not in the mood to talk Patrick." Spongebob says as he closes the door.


	7. "Thought we built a dynasty Heaven couldn't brake up.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob talks to Squidward.

A few months later Spongebob went over to Squidward's house.   
He knocked on the door twice before Squidward opened the door. 

"How could you!" Spongebob screams.

"What?" Squidward says.

"I thought we were friends! How could you marry my girlfriend!" Spongebob blurts. 

"Spongebob, we were NEVER friends." Squidward screams and slams his door close. 

Spongebob ran back to his own huse and cried.   
Gary goes over to Sponge, and comforts him. 

"Thanks Gary." Spongebob says as he hugs Gary.  
A few hours later Sandy knocks on Spongebob's door.

"Sponge?" Sandy says. 

No response... 

Sandy kicks down the door and sees Spongebob sitting on the floor staring at her. 

"Hi..." Sandy trails off. 

"Why did you cheat on me!" Spongebob screams 

"Spongebob... That happened two years ago, I've changed.." Sandy says. 

"Leave!" Spongebob cries. 

"Okay..." Sandy walks outside and closes the door.


	8. Gone missing..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squidwwrd and Sandy go missing, and its up to Spongebob and Patrick the find them. Will they be able to do it? (This takes places a week after the last chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 6 kudos! Sorry I haven't been updating this in a while, I haven't been motivated. Also I decided to add two more chapters! ( Instead of eight there is gonna be ten :) )

Spongebob goes to the kitchen to make dinner. He decides to make lasagna, even though it still hurts to eat because he used to eat it with Sandy.  
After Spongebob eats he goes to his favorite park. This is where Spongebob proposed to Sandy. Suddenly, Patrick runs up to Spongebob and screams "SANDY WENT MISSING!"  
WHAT!? How could Sandy go missing!? Spongebob didn't even expect someone to be at this park since it closed years ago. 

"She was even on the news!" Patrick adds. "I need to find her!" Spongebob shouts as he runs to Squidward's house. Once he got to the door he screamed  
"HOW COULD YOU LET SANDY GO MISSING?" as he opened the door, only to see no Squidward. Frantically, Spongebob starts running around Squidward's house screaming. 

Patrick runs to Spongebob panting and says "We need to check the Krusty Krab!" "You're right!" Spongebob shrieks. Spongebob and Patrick run to the Krusty Krab.  
When they arrive they see customers, and even Mr. Krabs! But, no Squidward. "How could you let Squidward go missing!" Spongebob screams. 

"Er.. Investigating is money, boy." Mr. Krabs sighed. "We need to call the cops!" Spongebob cried. Spongebob and Patrick ran back to Spongebob's house.  
Spongebob grabbed his phone and called the cops. After the phone call ended he sat down and turned on the TV to watch the news. 

"Bikini Bottom news, two missing cases. Their names are Squidward Tentacles and Sandy Cheeks. On the screen will be pictures of them. And that's all for now, good bye."  
Spongebob was glad that people were looking for them, but he wished they were never gone. Spongebob got up and went to Squidward's house to investigate it. 

Once he got to Squidward's house he started looking around. Not even a minute later Patrick walks in and goes to the fridge. "Squidward has been missing for about four days."  
Spongebob states. "No, he's been missing for a week." Patrick corrects. "How do you know that?" Spongebob asked. 

"The milk is spoiled." Patrick stated. "We need to go to Sandy's house and investigate there." Spongebob said. They both ran to Sandy's house and put on their helmets.  
Once they got inside there was stuff laying across the floor. "What happened here..?" Spongebob mumbled. "I don't know but it's creepy.." Patrick says. 

"We should go-" Spongebob gets cut of by the sound of something falling. "Spongebob.. What was that..?" Patrick asked. "I don't know-" And again Spongebob gets cut of, but this time it was because they saw a black figure. "AHHHHHHH"


End file.
